tairgholfandomcom-20200216-history
Godefroy Le Maitre
Godefroy le Maitre (487 - 542) was a Lacrivian nobleman and the second commander of the Fallen Company. He marched the company back to Lacrive after the Battle of Vorgebirge led to the death of his predecessor, Valentin Bousquet, only to find himself, along with the rest of the Fallen Company, exiled. Early Life Godefroy was born as the third son of Roumert le Maitre, one of the many chevaliens living in the city of Clernois. His house was too poor to afford a coat of arms and lived in almost the same style as peasants. Roumert had worked as a cobbler, and Godefroy's two older brothers Revald and Jerome were in line to take over the cobbler's and work as a baker's apprentice respectively. Godefroy was sent to the Fallen Company to try and turn the family fortunes around, carrying nothing but the clothes on his back. Battle of Vorgebirge Godefroy found himself hopelessly outclassed by the proper chevaliens in the contingent, though there were a large number of chevaliens, probably a quarter of the total force, in his situation as well. Godefroy managed to take de facto command of this group by strategy and tact and was acknowledged as its leader by Valentin Bousquet when the former commander died of dysentery on the way to Vorgebirge. Godefroy acquitted himself well at Vorgebirge; his men, while less heavily armoured, lacked none of the fervour of the other chevaliens and were placed at the front of the Lacrivian force at Vorgebirge. They jogged head of the main force and engaged the Tungrid infantry fiercely, using their speed and mobility to their advantage. It is said Godefroy personally wounded the Tungrid sub-commander Behnam, though there is likely no truth to this tale. When the attack fell apart Godefroy kept his men circling about the front of the Lacrivian force, putting the armoured troops between himself and the Tungrid arrows. After Vorgebirge it was clear that, in the Lacrivian tradition, Godefroy and his men had brought honour and prestige upon themselves as never before. Godefroy was lauded as a hero even in the wake of the disastrous defeat. It was only natural that, when the former commander Valentin Bousquet died of his wounds, Godefroy was declared leader of the Fallen Company. Leader of the Fallen Company Godefroy followed the instructions left to him by Valentin, taking the Fallen Company west and south through failing Varhold towards Lacrive. Upon reaching the border he was faced by King Jerome Ardouin, who officially exiled the entire force and stripped them of all noble rank. Taking this in his stride, Godefroy negotiated with Dalfore to hire the company out as mercenary peacekeepers and turned the Fallen Company into a major armed deterrent in the region, establishing a presence along the entire northwest shore of the Trade Lake. He left behind three sons by two different wives - Philippe and Theodore remained part of the Fallen Company while the administrative skill of the youngest, Gerard, was noticed by the Mayor of Helnas and, spiting his father's wishes, he became Dalforean nobility in Helnas and worked as the Mayor's personal assistant before travelling to Delfar. Category:People Category:Lacrive